


The Firearms of the Heartbroken

by Suppression_76



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suppression_76/pseuds/Suppression_76
Summary: It's just garbage, not gonna lie.
Comments: 2





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the backstory of these dumb cunts

On June 24, I met a lady named Maya Brown at a music summer camp in the summer of 2019. She could make tone the likes I hadn’t heard from even lesson teachers and professional musicians. She ensnared me with her sound and caged me with her wit and beauty, for though she certainly wasn’t the most beautiful person ever, for us both being thirteen, I knew nothing better. We would have amazing conversations concerning issues of both vast and idiotic things, kind of like a podcast about smoking weed.

However, nothing good ever lasts, and that includes our band camp. And so exactly one week after meeting her, I assumed that I would never see her in person again, or at least not for nearly 6 years, after we both had cars and had graduated from high school to allow us time to visit. Of course, I was fairly close to being right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and is pretty garbage, but here we are.


	2. Reunion of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, nothing will describe how aids this is.

It had been exactly 5 years since I had seen Maya in person, and yet I hadn’t grown any further apart, still having many conversations daily. But on June 24, 2024, I heard a peculiar knock on my door. It was a soft consistent noise, like claves tapped lightly together at a moderato tempo. I had just finished cleaning, my Sunday morning ritual had been delayed one day due to my having to travel a couple of miles for a band contest, and if you couldn’t tell, I am very happy to have done this.

I turned off my computer and my TV and walked downstairs to see who it was. Opening the door I saw a face that was almost like a ghost of someone who had passed. The round chubby appearance of Maya’s face had been turned to the sleek beautiful image of a woman. I was star-struck and just held the door a little wider and stepped to the side. All I could see was her, she was all that mattered, and it appeared that she thought the same way. As soon as I closed the door, I rushed over to her and wrapped her close, and didn’t let her go for a couple of minutes.

“Alright, ya snuggly cunt, let me go already.” She said, mesmerizing me with her charming Aussie accent, to do exactly what she said. “Thank you, I missed you too though, bud.”

“You know I don’t like it when I call you bud, please stop,” I said, softly.

“Oi, don’t lie to me man. I know you like me calling you bud, you’ve told me yourself.” And I just wilted, caught in my lie. “Sorry to come in without telling you first, but I felt it was an appropriate time, okay?”

“Sure, but would you like to see around my house, or just take a seat in the kitchen and have some lunch?”

“Come now, we should go out to a McDonalds or something, neither of us can cook. I’ll pay, don’t lie to me and say you can cook or that you enjoy bricks of ramen more than an American Cheeseburger or Chick-Fil-A chicken dude.”

“You’re right, Chick-Fil-A does sound good, and the closest one is pretty close anyway. Let’s go, I guess.”

I get into Cracker (my brother’s old truck) and start it up, taking a deep breath because I hadn’t driven in a couple of months, and I was about to drive in front of the most important person in my life. Somehow, nothing went bad, and we arrived at the Chick-Fil-A without a hitch, and we had a good conversation over some really good chicken. After getting the chicken, I drove back to my house, and we sat down to watch some anime or something. Soon after we started watching a new episode of One Punch, I got a call, asking me if I was able to host a party at my house for a Middle School Band reunion.

“I mean, sure. When?” I asked

“In like 2 hours? I know this is on super short notice Shaun, but our other reservations got … changed.” Maja replied from the other side of the line.

“Yeah sure, come on over, everyone should bring a swimsuit, I have a pool with Jacoosi in My Back Yard.” 

“Okay, I’m down for that, see ya.” She says, hanging up without waiting for a response.

I shrugged and asked Maya if she had any swim gear, and she replied that she didn’t own any.

“You wanna go to the mall to get some, we have two hours before people should start arriving, so we have some time before we need to be prepared to let people in. What do you say?” I ask her, hoping to finally see the inside of Victoria’s Secret, as I had stood out in front a couple of times, but never actually been in.

“I’m down, I need to pick up some regular clothes anyway, and I’ve never been to an American mall, I’ve heard they’re different than the ones in Australia. Also, when we finish preparing for the party we should learn a Horn Duet.” Maya said, standing up.

I stand up, a little behind her, and she tosses the keys to me, strolling out the front door. I follow close behind and lock the door behind me. Turning around, I see Maya opening the driver’s side door and sit down for a second, then realize that she is in a different country. Walking to the other door, she gets in and settles in, messing with the A/C settings first, and then clicking her seatbelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, you must either be dead of bad content or have a bad taste in literature like me.


	3. Chapter 3

I probably will just stop making this because I think that it's just going to go to cocaine and drugs or whatever and I don't like that direction for this story.


End file.
